I'll Love You, Forever and Beyond
by Purin-chan
Summary: What if Lantis wasn't saved during the fight with Nova? What if Eagle had survived the battle? You get the picture. A Hikaru x Eagle fic. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

I'll Love You Forever  
  
Purin-chan: Before you ask me what happened to Hearts Reunited, ask me how many  
ideas have popped up in my head while I was busy writing that fic .. I'm taking a   
break from that ficcie (Chibi Purin-chan: Actually, Purin-chan hit writer's block ^-^)   
Urasai…annoying little chibiself…-_-;. Anyway…  
  
Warning: This is a Hikaru x Eagle ficcie. If you're going to flame me with a   
"Hikaru belongs with Lantis" or something of the sort, LEAVE NOW OR I'LL SEND NOVA   
AFTER YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *Nova, Lina Inverse, and Zelgadis slash the word to death* Chibi and   
non-chibi Purin-chan O.o…*clap clap clap*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eagle…Eagle."  
Eagle moved back into the seat. "Lantis…"  
"Eagle, use the FTO and attack the mashin."  
Eagle smiled weakly, eyes still closed from the pain. "I refuse. If you die, Hikaru will be   
saddened again. I do not wish to see tears on the faces of the kawaii magic knights."  
"If I die, Hikaru will be saddened. If she dies, I will not live."  
Eagle's smile disappeared. "How are you so sure Hikaru will continue to live after your   
death?"  
"She still has you…"  
Eagle heard Hikaru scream Lantis's name for the sixth time.  
"I still refuse," Eagle said. "If you wish to kill yourself in order to save her, you must   
do it without my help.  
There was silence.  
"Sayonara, Eagle."  
  
Hikaru kept screaming his name in her mind.  
"Lantis…Lantis…Lantis…" She choked the words out of her mouth.  
Out of nowhere, Regalia's chest jewel started to glow.  
"Nani?" Nova asked harshly.  
"Inauzuma…"  
"Lantis?!" Hikaru screamed.  
"Strike!" (Gomen, I dunno exactly what he says) Lightning shot down from the sky at   
the jewel, shattering it.  
Hikaru watched in horror. "But wasn't that where Lantis…" She was cut off by Nova's   
scream.  
They appeared back in Cephiro. Nova dropped out of Regalia, holding Lantis's lifeless   
body against hers. She looked up at Hikaru's mashin, expecting her to appear any   
moment. A few seconds later, Hikaru appeared, tears streaming down her face. Nova   
placed Lantis on the ground and backed away.  
"Lantis…"  
  
Umi and Fuu watched Hikaru from inside their mashins. She knelt down, or rather,   
collapsed to her knees beside Lantis's body.  
"Fuu…you don't think that he's…do you?" Umi asked her in a whisper.  
Fuu didn't reply.  
"Hikaru…"  
  
Eagle opened the cockpit. He rolled out of the chair and landed on his knees and   
hands. His visor had shattered a while back. Blood was dripping down the side of his   
head where the glass had cut him.  
"No time to worry about that now…" he thought as he got up on his feet and headed   
towards Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru bit her bottom lip, but the tears kept coming nonetheless. She stared through   
teary eyes at his pale face. She caressed his cheek lovingly with her right hand, her   
unwounded hand. Hikaru hesitated before bending over to kiss him.  
"Hikaru."  
Hikaru looked up at Nova, expecting a hateful expression, but Nova's face did not   
show hate at all. Instead, it was full of pity and sadness, exactly what Hikaru was   
feeling at the time. Nova walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Hikaru,   
comforting her. Hikaru hugged Nova back, causing Nova to disappear into Hikaru's   
body.  
"Nova…" Hikaru whispered to herself. She hugged herself and cried harder.  
A pair of warm, gentle arms wrapped around her from behind, causing her to   
immediately stop crying. Hikaru leaned into the embrace without thinking.  
"Feels just like…" Hikaru closed her eyes, letting the thought trail off.  
  
When Hikaru opened her eyes, she was back in her room. She sat up in her bed,   
recollecting her thoughts when the door opened.  
"You're awake," Eagle said, walking over to Hikaru. His cape and head accessory were   
nowhere to be seen. (What is that head thingie anyway O_o? I know it has to do with   
the mental energy thing but what is it called?)  
Hikaru noticed the bandage on the side of his head. Blood was seeping through it.  
"You're hurt," she said empathetically.  
"What, this?" Eagle asked reaching up to touch the bandage with his hand. "It's   
nothing, really." He managed a smile, despite the pain.  
Hikaru stood up out of her bed. She touched the wound with her hand, sadness   
claiming her eyes again.  
"I'm ok. It'll go away soon," he reassured her, taking her hand off his wound. He   
hated it when Hikaru was about to cry. "But more importantly, how are you? You just   
fainted back there," Eagle asked her.  
"I'm fine," she said.  
"I'm glad," Eagle said, smiling at her again. Suddenly a sharp pain ran through his   
chest. He fell to his knees coughing.  
"Damn disease…" he cursed mentally.  
Hikaru fell to her knees beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him   
gently, sobbing into his shoulder.  
Eagle's coughing finally slowed. "Hikaru…"  
"You can't die. You can't die like Lantis did…" her voice trailed off as she cried harder   
into Eagle's shirt.  
"Hikaru…" Eagle hugged her back with his free hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: And I was planning on making this a single chaptered story O! But an   
idea for the Hearts Reunited series just HAD to pop up now didn't it? *mutter mutter* 


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Love You Forever - Chapter 2  
  
Purin-chan: Oh about the inauzuma shourai thingie...I figured it out ^_^, or I hope I   
did. I originally thought it was that, but when I stumbled across Lantis shrines that   
said "Storaike" I got confuzzied. I'll just stick to my instincts then ~.^. You know I   
had the WEIRDEST dream last night. I somehow dreamt that Hikaru and Zazu had   
gotten together in the end of MKR2 instead of Hikaru and Lantis e_e;;;. Though yes I   
am a fan of that couple as well ^_^, I just thought it was weird when the two of   
them kissed and stuff X_X;;;. *Major sweatdropping comes from the MKR cast*. This   
is what I get for reading too many Zazu x Hikaru fics u.u;;;.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Fuu, you think Hikaru's safe in there with him?" Umi whispered to her.  
"We have no choice but to trust Eagle-san," Fuu replied.  
"I guess you're right..." Umi sighed.  
  
"Please don't cry," Eagle said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I hate to see you cry."  
Hikaru nodded silently and leaned into him. Eagle got up, helping Hikaru up at the   
same time.  
"Come on, you need some fresh air after all this time you've been couped up in here,"   
he said, leading her to the door.  
"Arigatou...Eagle."  
"You don't need to thank me. All I did was come in and check on you," Eagle said,   
putting his hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "Well let's go. Your friends are waiting for you,"   
he said as he opened the door.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Clef, Ferio, and Lafarga were standing beside Lantis's body, which was now on a   
table.  
"I wonder how Hikaru is taking this..." Ferio wondered.  
Clef waved his staff over Lantis's body, causing a forcefield to cover him.  
Ferio and Lafarga looked at him questioningly.  
"Only those he loved may penetrate the shield," Clef answered.  
They both nodded in understanding.  
  
Umi ran up and hugged Hikaru the minute she set foot out the door.  
"Hikaru, I'm so sorry we couldn't help," Umi said sadly.  
"It was our fault. If we were stronger, maybe we could've saved him," Fuu continued.  
Hikaru bit her lip. The thought of Lantis made her want to cry so badly.  
Eagle stepped up. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine."  
They all looked at him.  
"Lantis asked me to attack her mashin. I refused," Eagle said guiltily.  
Hikaru turned around and cried into his shirt again. Eagle hugged her gently. Umi and   
Fuu watched, surprised at Hikaru's sudden actions.  
"Let's get her something to eat," Eagle said finally.  
Umi and Fuu nodded, and led them towards the kitchen.  
  
When they almost reached the door, Hikaru stopped walking.  
"I'm not hungry," she said.  
"Hikaru..." Umi trailed off.  
"You haven't eaten for an entire day now," Fuu finished.  
"I'm still not hungry."  
Eagle kneeled down in front of her. "Then what would you like to do?" he asked her.  
Hikaru paused before answering. "Can we go to the garden?" she asked.  
"That's fine," he said.  
"Um, Eagle-san?"  
"Hai?"  
"Umi-san and I are going to Clef-san's room. Could you take Hikaru-san to the garden   
yourself?" Fuu asked.  
Eagle nodded.  
"Arigatou gozaimasu." Fuu and Umi left.  
"Well, let's go," Eagle said, taking Hikaru's hand into his.  
  
Fuu and Umi entered Clef's room.  
"Where's Hikaru?" he asked them.  
"Hikaru went with Eagle to the garden," Umi replied.  
Clef's eyes narrowed.  
Umi noticed. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'd be able to penetrate this shield easily." Umi   
knocked on the shield around Lantis to make sure it was fool-proof.  
Fuu nodded in agreement.  
  
Hikaru immediately walked over to the fountain in the middle of the garden. She sat   
down so that her legs were dangling just over the water. Memories of the place   
flooded back to her. Her tears mixed with the fountain's.   
Hikaru looked up in surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.  
"I really wish you wouldn't cry like that," he whispered into her ear.  
Hikaru smiled slightly. A bird flew over and landed on her shoulder. She recognized it   
almost immediately.  
"That's the one that..." Her tears welled up from thinking about Lantis again.  
Another bird flew over, it landed on Eagle's shoulder though.  
"Eagle?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Arigatou."  
Eagle sighed. "Don't make me repeat myself. I already said you didn't need to thank   
me. It was my fault in the first place anyway."  
Hikaru shook her head slowly. "It wasn't your fault. Besides, I'm sure you're in as   
much pain as I am. You're just stronger than me..." her voice trailed off as a tear ran   
down her cheek.  
Eagle hugged her tighter. "I'm not stronger, I just have a problem with sharing my   
emotions..." He buried his face in her hair.  
"Eagle..." Hikaru's tears flowed out.  
Eagle wiped her tears from her eyes.  
"I was hoping you would stop crying, but all you seem to be doing is crying harder.   
Should I leave you alone?" he asked her.  
"No!" Hikaru turned around and hugged him tightly. "I don't ever want to be alone,"   
she whispered through her tears.  
"Hikaru..." Hikaru leaned against him.  
"You must be tired. I'll carry you to your room," Eagle said, picking her up at the same   
time.  
Hikaru murmured a weak "Arigatou" before falling asleep.  
Eagle smiled at her before heading down the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: ^___________^ I just love this would-have-been-if-only couple. It took   
me too long to write this chapter since I didn't get any ideas X_x;. I've got ideas for   
the next chapter though so it should be coming up soon. Mata ne!  
  
Review pleasies ^_^. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Love You Forever - Chapter 3  
  
Purin-chan: Eh...well I'm gonna try a POV now so ^_^.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Note: This is from Eagle's point of view.)  
  
I love her.  
I looked down at the sleeping angel in my arms. She's so cute when she's like that... I   
just want to...  
Hug her? Yeah  
Kiss her? If she doesn't mind  
Love her? Who can stop me?  
But she loves Lantis, NOT me. I have no right to interfere...  
It hurts, a lot. Loving someone that loves another hurts.  
One of the people stared at us while we were walking down the hallway. It was a   
woman with long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. She stared at me, shocked as   
I walked down the hall carrying Hikaru in my arms. I just walked by without making   
eye contact.  
I slowed down as I neared her room, and completely stopped when I reached the   
door. Hikaru was still asleep. A while back she had grabbed my sleeve with her right   
hand. I smiled at her, reaching over so I could move a loose strand of hair away from   
her eyes. She smiled and snuggled into me.  
Kuso...how can I wake her up when she's like this?!  
I walked through the open door and closed it behind us. Hikaru stirred.  
"Please don't wake up..." I begged mentally. As if on cue, she opened an eyelid.  
"Ohayo," she chirped, smiling up at me. I sat down on the edge of the bed and let her   
sit in my lap, expecting her to stand up.  
She didn't move. Instead, she wrapped her arms around my neck and planted a   
butterfly kiss on my cheek.  
I blushed, something I rarely ever did. She still had her arms around me, hugging me   
tightly. I slowly moved my arms around her waist, and gently hugged her back.  
  
(Note: Changing to Hikaru's POV now ^_^)  
  
He's still carrying me. I don't think he realizes that I'm awake already. All well, I'll just   
play the part and pretend I'm still asleep.  
My hand reached up by itself and grabbed his shirt. I think it wound up somewhere on   
the upper part of his sleeve. I smiled slightly and moved my head into a better   
position.  
His walking pace slowed. That's ok though, I don't mind. A few moments later he   
stopped completely. I felt his hand lightly across the side of my face. It caused me to   
smile, and I snuggled into his arms.  
He walked into my room and closed the door gently behind him. It was as good a time   
as any to "wake up". I opened my eyes slowly, pretending that I had just woken up   
from a nap. He was disappointed, I could see it in his eyes.  
"Ohayo!" I said happily to him hoping he'd cheer up.  
He didn't say anything, just sat down on my bed and let me sit on his lap. I think he   
was expecting me to stand up and tell him to leave. I simply smiled at him and kissed   
him on the cheek. I could feel his face turning hot against mine. I giggled softly and   
hugged him tighter. It took a while, but he finally got his arms around me.  
  
(Note: Changing back to Eagle ^^;)  
  
She sighed happily, tightening her grip on me.  
Isn't she supposed to be in love with Lantis?  
I moved my hand so it was against her back and pushed her towards me.  
She moved closer, a lot closer. She was so close to me that I could feel her   
heartbeat against my quickened one. I swallowed nervously, causing her to giggle.   
She released her grip a little so she could kiss me on the nose. It made me blush   
harder. She giggled again and kissed me...  
but this time it was on my lips.  
  
(Note: Eh...you know what I'm gonna say)  
  
I hugged him tighter. He's just an easy person to love.  
I felt him push against my back, indicating he wanted me to move closer.  
I did.  
His heart was beating so quickly, I was surprised it wasn't leaping out of his chest   
yet. I heard him swallow nervously and giggled. Maybe if I kissed him now he wouldn't   
mind...  
I slowly released my tight grip on him and moved my face in front of his. He was   
blushing madly, that much was obvious. I kissed him on the nose first to make sure he   
wouldn't mind. That made him blush harder. I giggled. He looked so hilariously cute   
with a red face.  
Now or never...  
I got close to him again and kissed him, smack on the lips of a very surprised Eagle  
Vision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: And I'll cut it off there ^^;. So how was it? I don't intend to make this a   
long fic so it should be ending soon. Of course the problem is that school's starting in   
less than a week . so I won't have much time to be writing any of my fics anymore.   
Well see you all soon maybe! Mata ne!  
  
Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

I'll Love You Forever – Chapter 4

I'll Love You Forever – Chapter 4

Purin-chan: I'm currently working on a Zel/Lina fic for Slayers too at this time ^^;. My second kawaiiest couple after Hikaru/Eagle (And Fuu/Ferio after that). I'm also working on all the current fics in process and a Fuu x Ferio _only_ ficcie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eagle's heart beat at the same time and rhythm as Hikaru's as their lips gently touched each other's. He was surprised; nothing in the world could have ever helped him predict that something like this would happen, especially just after Lantis's eradication. Still, he believed that Hikaru's heart belonged to Lantis, yet as always, his own told him that he was wrong. And to add to that, it just felt right for both of them the way they were now.

Hikaru released the kiss, only long enough for both to catch their breath, then locked in yet another tight and passionate embrace. Eagle's hand slowly crept its way to her shoulder, then down again to grasp her hand and hold it tightly.

"Damn those gloves of his" Hikaru thought to herself, lightly tugging at the ends of them, indicating she wanted them off. He let go of the kiss in order to remove his gloves, immediately entangling his fingers in Hikaru's after doing so. She pulled him in for another kiss, but was interrupted when something hidden beneath her shirt started glowing. She pulled it out, revealing Lantis's necklace.

The joyful expression that had been on her face disappeared as she held the necklace lovingly in her hand. Her eyes became watery as the feelings she had for him returned all at once.

Eagle frowned. She was almost happy again when Lantis's memory decided to come back. Suddenly, something in his right pocket glowed. He reached down for it, accidentally brushing Hikaru's leg lightly, and took an identical necklace out.

Hikaru looked at it in shock. "Is thathow did you?" She reached out to touch it in order to confirm to herself that it was actually real and not just her imagination playing tricks on her again.

Eagle nodded in response. He then tapped his necklace twice against hers. For a brief moment, there was a brilliant flash of light as the two chains joined together to form one golden necklace. It laid itself in Hikaru's palm.

She looked at Eagle with eyes that were mixed with affection and curiosity. "What just happened?" she asked confused.

He took the necklace from her, holding it gently in his left palm. "This was the original necklace. Lantis had split it into two and had given me one when he was in Autozam. The other had obviously reached you," he replied, turning the mirror over. "Read this."

Hikaru bent over the necklace, straining to make out the tiny letters inscribed in the metal. "May the two hearts who own this necklace become one," she murmured, flipping the necklace over to look into the mirror. She saw her reflectionbut Eagle's

"Eagle!" She bent down in front of him, watching in horror as crimson blood splattered onto the ground. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"I'm" he paused for a second in order to cough, "I'll be fine" His voice was raspy and soft, making Hikaru worry all the more.

"I'll go get Clef! He must have some kind of medicine that will make you better!" she squeaked. Her voice was high pitched and full of panic as she gave him a quick hug and sped out of the room.

He looked after her as she ran out the door, then fell unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Purin-chan: Sorry for the long wait! Don't blame me, it's because school started and I didn't have time to write! (In fact I'm doing my math homework right now too x.o;;;) The next chapter will be the last one! It should come out soon now that I actually have free time! (gasp)


	5. Chapter 5

I'll Love You, Forever and Beyond – Chapter 5

I'll Love You, Forever and Beyond – Chapter 5

Purin-chan: ^^; Yup, I did change the title. And yes, I'm too lazy to change my other chapters just to fix that. Ok so here's the last chappie! (BTW, I think Melodies of Life from FF9 fits with this ^_^. The lyrics will be in this chapter too in both English and Japanese)

This chapter is dedicated to all those who lost their lives and loved ones due to the attack in New York city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru stood up in her mashin along with Umi and Fuu. Now that Debonair was gone, and the true pillar had been decided, the only thing left to do was   
Hikaru swallowed before lifting up the proof of the pillar to make her wish. "I wish to get rid of the pillar system here in Cephiro, and I wish that this land will be created by those who love and cherish it!" she said. "But before that happensplease cure Eagle's diseaselet him live his life to the fullest" 

Eagle woke with a start, sweat dripping down the side of his face and soaking the sheets beneath him. He put a hand to his forehead.   
"Is that what it feels liketo die?" he wondered. "How can I still be alive???"   
Clef entered the room with Presea by his side. He seemed to be weak and vulnerable.   
"You're awake"   
Eagle let his hand fall back down onto the bed, then smiled. "How did you do it?" he asked.   
"Do what?" Clef asked, taken aback by the sudden kindness.   
"I was sure I was going to die that time," Eagle said, suddenly becoming serious.   
Clef paused. "I didn't do it."   
"Then who did?"   
"The pillar of Cephiro."   
Eagle looked up at him. "But she's dead!"   
"The _new_ pillar of Cephiro" Clef replied.   
Eagle swallowed nervously before he went on. "Who is the new pillar of Cephiro?"   
This made Clef smile. "Someone you already know and love. Someone who loves and cherishes you enough to wish for your wellness and security. Someone with the will strong enough to prevent a world from disappearing. Someone who bears the name of Hikaru."   
It felt as if a hundred knives had stabbed him through the heart. Hikaruthe _pillar_??? But the pillar was not allowed to love, was torn away from her feelings, was cursed to not have any pleasure in life! He got up out of bed in a rage. "How can you be so _happy_ to know that someone will be caged in a jail worse than hell?" he shouted.   
Clef winced at the sudden outburst, then smiled again. "Have I told you the other wish Hikaru made?"   
Eagle stopped and blinked. "What other wish?"   
"She wished that Cephiro would exist without a pillar. In other words, she erased the pillar system."   
Eagle could hardly believe his ears. His mission didn't matter to him now. The battle was over, Cephiro was fine, and Hikaru was   
"Where is Hikaru? I'd like to see her," he asked.   
Clef went silent.   
"Is something wrong?"   
"Hikaru" Clef paused. "Hikaru went back to her own world after the wish was made."   
Eagle went silent. Disappointment was visible within his eyes.   
"II'm sorry" Clef said. "I'll leave you alone now"   
".."

Hikaru stood staring out the window. Her hand was clasped over an object concealed beneath her blouse.   
"Eagle"

  
I'll be here   
Waiting for you   
I promise

  
Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark   
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart   
Too weave while picking up the pieces that remain   
Melodies of life, love's lost refrain 

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why   
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye   
And who will hear the echoes of the stories never told?   
Let them ring out loud till they unfold 

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me   
Now you're gone I still believe that you can call out my name 

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine   
Adding up the layers of harmony   
And so it goes, on and on   
Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds   
Forever and beyond 

So far and away, see the bird as it flies by   
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky   
I've laid my memories and dreams upon these wings   
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings 

In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?   
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind? 

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine   
Adding up the layers of harmony   
And so it goes, on and on   
Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying bird   
Forever and on 

If I should leave this lonely world behind   
Your voice will still remember our melody   
Now I know we'll carry on   
Melodies of life   
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts   
As long as we remember 

~*~*~*~

Ate monaku sama yotte ita   
Tegakari monaku sagashi tsuzuketa   
Anata ga kureta omoi de o   
Kokoro o iyasu uta nishite 

Yakusoku mo suru koto monaku   
Kawasu koto bamo kimetari mosezu   
Dakishime soshite tashika mete   
Hibiwa nido to kaeranau 

Kioku no naka no te ofuru anata wa   
Watashi no namae o yobuko toga deki runo

Afureru sono namida o   
Kagaya kuyuu kini kaete   
Inochi wa tsuzuku   
Yoruo koe uta gau koto nonai   
Ashitare totsuzuku

Tobu tori no mukou no sorade   
Ikutsu no kioku azuke tada rou   
Hakanai kibou mo yume mo   
Todokanai basyo ni wasurete

Meguri aunowa guuzen toi e runo?   
Wakareru toki ga kanarazu kuru noni 

Kieyuku unmei demo   
Kimi ga ikiteiru kagiri   
Inochi watsuzuku   
Eien ni sono chikara no kagiri   
Doko made mo 

Watashi ga shinou tomo   
Kimi ga ikiteiru kagiri   
Inochi watsuzuku   
Eien ni sono chikara no kagiri   
Doko made mo tsuzuku

Hikaru's necklace changed back to silver as another identical one appeared around Eagle's neck

I'll Love You   
Forever and beyond

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Purin-chan: :D So how'd you like the FF theme? Well I have to go do my English homework now. Ja ne!!! (And hopefully finish up Hearts Reunited after that)

By the way, I typed up the English lyrics myself, but got the Japanese ones from AnimeLyrics.com. Arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^


End file.
